


Dripping With Desire

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, POV Loki (Marvel), Strawberries, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Did someone say strawberries? Well, lucky for you, Loki brought you some.----Check out my Tumblr, I'm imnotrevealingmyname there! Also I have an Instagram now, it's inrmn_tumblr though idk what to do with it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Dripping With Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



You leaned forward, wrapping your lips around the chocolate covered strawberry Loki was holding out.

His breath caught as the warmth of your mouth engulfed his fingers for the fraction of a second.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he watched your tongue swiping over your lips in an attempt to get the last of the chocolate.

Suddenly, he was desperate to sink his fingers into your slick heat.

Restraining himself, he reached out, hooking two fingers under your chin so he could stroke his thumb across your mouth, relishing the quivering breath that warmed his hand.

The very tip of his thumb slipped in, and almost instinctively, you suckled, eyes widened.

Loki's control was slipping.

You were doing it deliberately now, wrapping your little hand around his wrist to hold him in place, swirling your tongue around his thumb.

Feeling suddenly feral, Loki grinned.

"Are you wet, little girl? Will you drip against my fingers when I put my fingers inside your sweet pussy?"

The hitch of your breath was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
